Strawberry Fields Forever
by RiYuYami
Summary: It’s a bright warm spring day out in Risembool and the only thing I want and that the baby wants is strawberries! Stand-alone side fic from Edward's Knocked Up written for Mother's Day mpreg RoyEd


This is a stand alone fic from my other FMA mpreg Edward Knocked Up. This is just a one-shot through Edward's point of view like it normally is in EKU. Currently this story takes place during the era after Edward has his first kid, Erin, and is currently pregnant with his other child, who, to my DA watchers, knows who he is.

And to the people reading Edward's Knocked Up, that story is on hiatus until my laptop is functional again and I finally finish the chapter's layout.

This story, by the way, is a Mother's Day gift for the mpreg fans out there.

Summery: It's a bright warm and warm spring day out in Risembool and the only thing I want and that the baby wants is strawberries!

Warning: Contains mpreg and… *GASP* and explanation!

I own nothing but the plot and the OCs along with cute little Erin Mustang. The title has nothing to do with the story outside of strawberries being the theme and that is sounds like a cute title. The title is a song by the Beatles.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Strawberry Fields Forever**

**© RiYuYami**

**RoyEd mpreg one-shot**

* * *

Ah Risembool, my hometown.

It's really peaceful today since the weather is nice, the air is warm, and the wind is calming. But there is one thing wrong about being outside, I'm pregnant and I'm lying on the grass unable to get up and no one is around.

Son of a bitch!

Damnit, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, who is… currently seven months pregnant with his second child… can't get up and is getting really bored and hungry. Shit, I'm going to have to get someone's attention. Hmm… who is a good pawn that will do anything I say…

"ROY!!!!!"

I saw my husband run over to me, looking slightly worried but that look vanished when I smiled at him. I shoved my arms in the air. "Help me please." He sighed and bent down to help me up.

"Edward, how did you end up doing this?" Roy looked at him.

"I… fell asleep outside, and kinda forgot that I was unable to get up like this."

"How do you forget that you're pregnant when you tell me a hundred times a day that I'm a fucker for impregnating you again!?"

I guess I should explain what's going on.

It's been about three years since my first child, Erin, was born after I was saved from the homunculi who kidnapped me to try and take my son out of me. I'm all healed up and everything from that day and Erin doesn't seem to have any side effects from the incident, though he is actually able to do alchemy like me without a circle.

My son is a genius! But I wouldn't have anything less from an Elric… Mustang… whatever!

But after a passionate night that took place on my birthday with Roy, I ended up getting pregnant though I didn't know it yet. When Roy went off on some military mission for a few months, about the time where I was a month and a half in, I ended finding out that I was pregnant but I hid it from him because I didn't want him to worry.

God, that man is more worrisome over things then a perfectionist…

But when Roy came back, my lustful mood swings kicked in and we started to get a bit… *ahem*… passionate in his office, the baby decided it was time to meet its father and gave me a good kick to the gut, which Roy felt.

I told him everything and he forgave me but he ordered me to go to Risembool in case the homunculi tired to capture me again and take my new baby from me. Like hell I was going to allow them to touch me again!

But back to whatever I was doing before, oh yeah, I was standing up right now.

"Don't insult me bastard, it is your fault." I spoke in a sophisticated manner and turned to walk away, which wasn't very far because I stopped and placed a hand on my stomach. The baby was kicking me in a certain spot which indicated… that we were hungry.

"Roy…" I turned and pouted slightly and he froze, I'm sure he knew this tone of voice and this look very well.

"Let me guess… you want something to eat…? Whatever it is, it better not be anything gross or hard to find here."

I turned, still pouting. "I want strawberries."

Roy blinked. "Strawberries?"

"Yep, big, juicy, fresh ones. OH! There's a strawberry field nearby! We can go there and take Erin with us!" I smiled and Roy just blinked and sighed, muttering to himself as we walked back to the Rockbell home.

* * *

"YAY! I'm gonna get the biggest straw-bears for Mama!"

"Alright sweetie, but it's pronounced 'strawberries' Erin."

"Okay!"

I chuckled as I watched Erin walking ahead and swinging around a basket that Winry gave him. Roy followed behind, watching me carefully as we walked down the dirt road to the fields. I turned to him and stop. "Roy, I'm fine, quit being so uptight about me just walking."

"I know but you have the tendency of tripping over nothing." He sighed and we continued to walk until we reached our destination. Erin was looking around and frowned slightly. "Mama, Papa, I don't see any berries."

I blinked and looked around. Holy shit! They were all picked!

The sound of sniffling caught my attention and I looked at Erin who was starting to cry. Bending over carefully, which was painful with the huge thing attached to my middle, I picked my little boy up.

"Don't cry baby…"

Roy looked around. "I guess we're a bit late, they must have cleaned this place out yesterday." He blinked and picked up something. "Hey Ed, do you know anything about plant alchemy."

"Yeah, just some stuff I learned from Russell, why?"

I blinked when I saw a small red berry placed in my automail hand. "We can plant this, and enhance its growth with alchemy." I looked at him and so did Erin with his large gold-eyes behind black hair.

"You want to try that?"

"Yeah, because Erin wanted to pick the berries and I'm sure you're still craving them." As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly and I got a kick, which Erin felt and started giggling.

"Alright, let's go see if this will work."

* * *

"Mama, you gonna make da berry grow?" Erin asked as I, down on the ground which really isn't a smart thing to do in my current state, placed the strawberry into a small hole I made.

"Knowing your 'mother' he'll either make them look weird or really tiny." Winry joked and I sent her a death glare.

I turned back to my task at hand and clap my hands together, placing them on the ground. Now if I'm correct and what I've learned from Russell, the plants should start to form… now! And there they go; the small patch of dirt is covered in green and red. I hear Erin squeal in the background and I finish my task before turning to Roy.

"I need help again."

Roy groaned in annoyance and helped me up, earning a grunt from me. I patted the dirt off my ass and turned to see Erin giggling and picking all the berries he could get with Roy helping him. I smiled at the site. Today was such a wonderful day and Erin seemed to be enjoying himself.

I blinked when I felt something in my hand and I saw a large berry. "Erin?" I looked at the boy who smiled at me.

"Papa says that today is Mama's Day! I'm gonna give you da biggest berry!"

A small laugh came from me as I patted his head and looked at the clean berry before biting it. Roy kissed my head and picked up Erin as we walked back to the house.

"Maybe we can make some desserts with all the strawberries Erin picked." Al suggested and that got me grinning as I picked up speed to get to the kitchen.

"Yeah! Move your butt Roy, let's get baking!" I smirked and walked inside, hearing Roy sighing and saying something about how weird I can be, but I didn't care, I just kept a grin on my face.

Today seemed to be a good, sweet day.

END

* * *

I love the taste of strawberry-flavored things; just don't like that actual fruit. I hate the seeds. I hope you liked this and once I get my laptop fixed, I'll start work on Edward's Knocked Up again and Thanks For the Memories.

Please review!


End file.
